1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of processing of a color image like a color image editing tool, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a differential scanning calorimeter DSC, or a printer, and more particularly to, an apparatus and method for adjusting a primary color component of an image and a computer-readable recording medium for storing a computer program for controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, display devices having different color representation characteristics display an image with different colors. Display devices having the same color representation characteristics also display an image with different colors. This is because even display devices having the same color representation characteristics include components having different color representation characteristics. A primary color component of an image needs to be adjusted in order to remove the discrepancy of colors displayed by such display devices or represent an image with a user's preferred specific color.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,034,655, 6,057,931, 6,122,012, and 6,476,877 disclose conventional techniques for controlling a color component of an image. In these conventional techniques, hue and saturation components are adjusted only for a primary color to be adjusted without considering color interference between the primary color and a neighboring primary color. This causes the discontinuation of color representation.